


yoga, sweat, love

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #sweat #love, Alternate Universe - Office, Hot Yoga, Implied shower sex, M/M, Oblivious, West Coast Tech, Yoga, there's only one blank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: The shy adorable intern ends up not so innocent after all.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	yoga, sweat, love

**Author's Note:**

> so this became a much longer oneshot than I was anticipating. but for some reason, lukai really write themselves. this may or may not be a fantasy of mine. don't judge, read for yourself :P

Lu Han begins, “Is it bad—”

“Yes. Whatever you’re about to say. It’s a horrible idea. Don’t do it.” Yixing doesn't even look up from his phone. His lunch is half picked at. Lu Han knows Yixing's going to scarf it down right before his next meeting, so he does Yixing a favor and does not throw it in his face.

Instead, Lu Han glares at him. "I didn't even finish my sentence. Rude."

Rolling his eyes, Yixing finishes his text and places his phone on the table. "You didn't have to. Your ideas are usually terrible and not SFW when you start with 'is it bad.'"

"Is Lu Han having NSFW thoughts again?" Minseok asks, setting his food down next to them and pulling up a chair.

"I regret introducing that term to you guys," Lu Han complains before eating his last bite of free subsidized lunch. "I just wanted to see if you guys liked the new college hires." When both Yixing's and Minseok's eyebrows raise, Lu Han backtracks. "As in, they're so young and fresh and bright eyed! Aren't you guys feeling jealous and old too?"

Minseok watches Yixing glance at his calendar and start to scarf his food down, as Lu Han had predicted. "You know, we're not _that_ old." Minseok's eyes narrow. "Don't make me report you for sexual harassment, old man."

"Insulted in opposite ways in the same breath," Lu Han mock sniffles. "I love you too man. Okay Yixing, if you haven't choked to death yet, it's time for meeting said youngsters."

Yixing says something unintelligible, swallows, and then tries again. "Oh that's our next meeting?"

"What were you checking if not that?" Lu Han asks. "Bye Minseok!"

"That it's on the twentieth floor and we're on the eighth."

Sighing, they both quicken their steps to the elevator. Predictably, both are a few minutes late. They sneak in the back door of the conference room. Junmyeon, the rotational program director, continues to drone on but Kris, their boss, glares at them. "Where were you?" he whisper-hisses.

"Eating lunch," Lu Han murmurs back. "Were you lonely, Krissy-poo?” Their relationship is less manager and managee, and more mother and prepubescent child. Lu Han loves it.

Kris rolls his eyes instead of responding and leans back in his chair. Lu Han tunes into what Junmyeon is saying now, but it sounds like he’s finishing up. “Without further, uh, further ado, here’s our new hires. Please introduce yourselves.”

Yixing leans over to whisper in Lu Han’s ear, “Feel bad for them. Remember when that was us?” 

“Stop bringing up ancient history,” Lu Han whispers back. They both shut up when Junmyeon glares at them this time. 

None of the hires are that interesting besides maybe the last one. A sleepy boy smiles shyly and mumbles, “I’m Kim Jongin. I’m on the rotational program too, and I’ll be starting in the network security department. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yixing and Lu Han cheer loudly from the back of the room, and startle Jongin half to death, who fumbles with the microphone before handing it back to Junmyeon. “This poor tyke has no idea what he’s getting into,” Lu Han murmurs.

The others all circle up with the new hires, and Jongin looks nervously at Yixing, Kris, and Lu Han. “Welcome,” Kris says, and then looks at his email. “I have to go to another meeting, but we’ll talk later. Lu Han. Yixing.” He stares each of them in the eye, and they look back at him impassively. Kris sighs. “Be nice, okay?”

This seems to make Jongin even more nervous. Lu Han grins and says, “It’s alright, we don’t bite. We’re just kinda enthusiastic.”

Yixing nods. “It’s been so long since we’ve had some fresh blood on the team. You excited about network security?”

Jongin shrugs. “I’m sure I have a lot to learn.” He glances at Lu Han, who’s inching closer and closer. “Um…”

“How do you feel about being touched? Do you mind? I’ve been learning about boundaries,” Lu Han says. He feels a tug at the back of his collar and glares at Yixing.

“Kris said to be nice, Lu Han—” Yixing starts, but is interrupted.

“Um, I don’t mind. Thanks for asking,” Jongin says quickly. 

Lu Han crows in delight and flings his arms around Jongin in a big hug. “We’re going to get along so well!”

✏️✏️✏️

Despite Jongin’s natural shyness, all three actually get along like a house on fire. Much to Kris’s dismay, Jongin is as snarky as Lu Han and Yixing once he opens up.

Lu Han also really enjoys teaching Jongin new things because Jongin picks them up so quickly. He finds that Jongin is so sharp, he picks up things Lu Han may have missed. It’s quite impressive, and Lu Han is maybe a little smitten. Uh oh.

Then one day, Yixing decides that taking a hot yoga class would be a great team building activity.

“But why _hot_ yoga? I can see why yoga because we’re bougie tech bros, but hot yoga sounds like torture,” Lu Han whines. He plays it up more these days because he can tell Jongin gets amused when Lu Han acts like a little kid.

“We already do yoga for closing out our normal morning meetings, it’ll be a fun change,” Yixing reasons. “Plus Kris will embarrass himself and that’ll be funny.”

“Hey! Get back to work,” Kris grumps from the other side of the desks. Laughing, they all disband, but Lu Han has something on the back of his mind.

He’s nervous about hot yoga. He’s already noticed in their morning meetings that Jongin is _very_ flexible. It’s almost indecent. Lu Han has to angle his body away from Jongin so he’s not accidentally ogling Jongin’s butt or something. Which is firm and very nicely shaped.

Fuck. Lu Han might actually combust at hot yoga, and not because of the temperature.

“Are you really that against hot yoga?” a quiet voice interrupts his reverie, and Lu Han startles. Jongin chuckles from where he’s leaning on Lu Han’s desk.

Lu Han sighs. He knows it’s going to be a losing battle before it even starts. “No, I’m not that against it. Aren’t you worried our boss is going to throw out his back though?”

Jongin lets out a silly giggle and Lu Han is so endeared. “He’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” Jongin pauses, and touches Lu Han’s arm. “It’ll be nice to spend some time outside of the office with you.” He walks away, and Lu Han is left stunned. Was that a wink? What was that?

A few moments later, Minseok walks by and smacks Lu Han on the back of his head. “Stop ogling the fresh meat. I already lectured you about sexual harassment.”

Instead of protesting, Lu Han faintly says, “Let’s go grab some coffee. I think I need to clear my head.”

✏️✏️✏️

After hyperventilating at Minseok a bit, Lu Han’s head is more clear. Hugging the coffee mug to his chest, he confidently makes his way back to his desk. Sitting down, Lu Han thinks to himself: _He’s four years younger. He’s fresh out of college. He’s out of my league. He’s—_

Jongin notices him staring and sticks his tongue out. Lu Han sticks his tongue out in response and turns back to his computer. _He’s so damn cute. Fuck!_

Neither of them notice the way Yixing glances at them, eyes suspicious.

✏️✏️✏️

Lu Han is saved for another month, because Yixing claims that the yoga studio is all booked full until then. The time flies by though, and all too soon they’re walking over. Lu Han trails a short distance behind Jongin and Yixing, choosing instead to poke fun at Kris. It’s the end of a long day at work, and Lu Han’s actually starting to look forward to how Kris is going to flop around today.

“It’s going to be great, isn’t it, boss?” Lu Han cackles. Kris is sweating and they haven’t even made it to the studio yet.

“I’m going to be as graceful as a swan, just you see,” Kris says confidently. Lu Han only laughs harder.

Inside, they lay out all the mats in a row next to each other. For solidarity. But before Jongin can take his spot next to Yixing, a woman snatches his spot. Putting his hands up, Jongin backs away and walks in front of Lu Han. The room is humid, but Lu Han starts to sweat as Jongin sets up _in front of him_. He’s going to die. “Are you sure you want to set up there?” Lu Han tries to joke. “What if I fall on you?”

“You’re more likely to fall on me,” Kris mutters next to Lu Han, and Lu Han ignores him.

“I’m sure I’ll survive somehow,” Jongin laughs, and ruffles Lu Han’s hair. Lu Han pretends to bite at Jongin’s hand, and Jongin retreats, still giggling.

“Alright, attention here, all. Namaste. I am so happy you are all here with me. My name is Tao, and I will be your teacher today.” The cat-eyed man named Tao smiles sweetly around the room. Then he narrows his eyes. “Let’s begin.”

Lu Han has never worked so hard in his life under such strenuous conditions. Not only does Tao rap out instructions at an almost cruel tempo, Lu Han’s eyes keep straying to Jongin’s form. Jongin is obviously his worst wet dream come to life, arching and bending like no one’s business. The only thing that keeps him sane is Kris continuously attempting to do handstands with Tao's encouragement and therefore continuously falling over with a large thump. 

Who knew the chair pose would be Lu Han’s eventual undoing?

Lu Han doesn’t even notice he’s starting to get dizzy until he collapses on his mat, grabbing his water bottle like a lifeline and guzzling down its contents. Resigned to his fate, he sits there and watches Jongin like the total creep he is.

Luckily, or unluckily, the class ends shortly after. There’s a bathroom with a shower, but Yixing determinedly announces that they should go back to the office to use the shower there. 

“But these are perfectly fine—” Lu Han tries to insist, but Yixing is already dragging him out of the studio. Lu Han has no idea what Yixing is trying to do. Maybe hot yoga put him in a bad mood? Lu Han certainly doesn’t feel that great.

All four of them practically march back to the office when a black Honda Civic pulls up beside them, honking. Loudly, Yixing says, “Oh right, this is my girlfriend picking me up. I’ll see you both later.” He turns to Kris. “Kris, you’re invited for dinner. Lu Han, you’re not. Sorry to saddle you with him, Jongin. You two should get dinner on the corporate dime, really.”

Dumbfounded, Lu Han and Jongin watch Yixing drag Kris into the back of the Honda Civic and drive off. 

“Did… Yixing just kidnap our boss?” Jongin asks, bemused.

“First time I’ve seen that happen,” Lu Han says. They watch after the taillights until they fade, and Lu Han remembers how disgusting he feels. “Okay, I definitely need that shower. Let’s go upstairs.”

Jongin shrugs but doesn’t question it further. When they enter the elevator, Lu Han’s heart sinks as the elevator rises. He turns to Jongin. “Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“There’s only one shower in this building.” Jongin’s eyes widen, and Lu Han bulldozes on, “Crazy. I know. You can go first.” The idea of Jongin, naked, under the spray, briefly flashes before Lu Han’s eyes. He feels like a sinner and closes his eyes, sighing. How did he get here? So much of his career lies before him, but it’ll all end with a sexual harassment case.

“Well…” Jongin says and the elevator doors open. It’s dark in the hallway until they step out, lights flickering on. “It’s after hours now, right?”

“Yes…?” Lu Han asks, not sure where Jongin is going. 

Then Jongin takes his hand, and Lu Han is breathless. “Take a shower with me? I really, really like you. Then we can go to a nice all-expenses-paid dinner.”

Lu Han looks back into Jongin’s earnest eyes, and sighs. “Are you sure? I’m your coworker, and you’re young.”

“I’m old enough to know what I want,” Jongin pouts, and leans closer. “And we’ll only be on the same team for another month. Rotational program, remember?”

“I’ll miss you,” Lu Han says, leaning closer too, until he can tentatively hold Jongin’s hips. “I really enjoy working with you.”

“I like being with you too,” Jongin whispers now, but pulls away. He grins when Lu Han whines, and tugs for Lu Han to follow. “Let’s continue this in the bathroom where there’s no video cameras.”

“Oh fuck, I like how you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> They don’t make it to the dinner…   
> Because after the shower and sex they got tired and fell asleep and by the time they woke up everything had closed for the night  
> Jongin smacks Lu Han when he says his dinner is Jongin's butt. "That's not corporate covered."  
> "Hey, less receipts for us to keep"  
> "I hate you"
> 
> (this is actually based on a true story from a friend. Thanks for sharing, E <3)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!! And you can yell at me on [Tumblr](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
